For Love of Hannah
by MamaBear2Two
Summary: Josiah and his father have always been at odds. But now it's causing problems of a different form and Josiah isn't sure what to do. Thankfully, he has his friends to help.


And yet another trip through The Seven AU. This is a bit heavier of a side than we've seen before, but it's a part of the AU I wanted to share. Our guys are still our guys though and that is always a good thing. :) I continue to make use of less known/used canon characters for my own purposes, lol and my OC Jess Kantrell is mentioned as well.  
Enjoy!

**T7**

"As always, thank you boys for joining me." The burly blonde nodded in turn to the others sprawled around the small bonfire.

Rolling his eyes, the shaggy haired teen across from the speaker gave a soft snort. "Heck, 'Siah, we come here without ya most times."

"Course we do, Junior. Preacher there'd have us all on lockdown otherwise. He ain't no fun." The loud voice barked across the open space, teasing grin directed at Josiah.

"Ain't none of us should be out here..." the dark skinned teenager to Josiah's right muttered, poking at the fire with a stick.

"And yet, Mr. Jackson, you have graced us with your unwilling presence once again, as you do for all of our meetings."

Flicking his gaze to the southerner for just a moment, their medic in training grumbled back, "If I wasn't here, all of ya would've wound up losing a limb or worse."

"Mr. Jackson, I do not believe that's even remotely true-"

"Ezra, shut it." the dark clad teenager next to Vin ordered, leaning forward to light his Swisher Sweet in the fire, Nathan grumbling at him.

"Gonna give yerself cancer..." Chris just shrugged before turning green eyes to the brawny blonde. "What happened?"

Josiah shifted on the rock and grass covered ground, picking up a small pinecone and tossing it into the fire. For a moment, there was only the sounds of night accompanied by snaps and crackling, before their oldest opened his mouth.

"My father-" a soft growl left Chris, Vin elbowing him with a shush. "My father has..._suggested_ I no longer see Hannah."

Nathan's sharp intake of breath was echoed by Buck snapping, "He can't do that!"

Josiah nodded, "He can. She's still a minor and I no longer live at home." His shoulders slumping at his own pronouncement, Josiah took a sip from the bottle he'd been holding in his hand and then looked over at Ezra as the teen spoke softly.

"You see gentleman, the more prestigious the adult, the more rights they seem to garner."

Standing, Chris angrily kicked at a loose rock and growled, "You've got to get her out of there."

"I know. I just don't know how."

"If you ask me, I think someone should 'suggest' Rotten Rueben right off the old Water Tower."

Drawing his knees to his chest, Vin shook his head solemnly. "Can't do that, Buck. Could cause more problems."

"Just cuz Nettie owns the tower don't mean people would think she'd pitch him off it." Buck snorted, a gleam in his eye, "Though, she just might…" he added softly, looking over at Ezra, who shook his head.

"My one and only tangle with Vin's Aunt was disastrous, and I have no intentions of it ever happening again. Keep me completely out of whatever ill conceived concoction you're devising." the youth shifted, pulling cards from his jacket pocket and shuffling them.

Fiercely throwing a stick on the fire, Chris glared at Buck, "Ain't hurting no one. We need to help Hannah."

"What about Principal Travis? Maybe he can help? He knows lots of folks. Like Mayor Riley? Or maybe even Sheriff Kantrell. They've got to know others in the big city." Nathan spoke quietly, looking sideways at their card wielding southerner.

"That is not an entirely terrible suggestion." Ezra nodded, looking over at their oldest, "If you are agreeable, I can attempt a conversation with the grandmaster of our academic circus."

Looking contemplative for only a moment, Josiah nodded, "You all are something else, you know that?"

The quiet words were met with grins, lit up from the slowly dying embers of the campfire at their feet. A second later, Vin began digging around in the knapsack at his side, snack cakes sailing through the air as he tossed them to the others.

Nodding their thanks, the boys looked over at Ezra when the auburn haired teen cleared his throat. The southerner dug inside his jacket, grinning a moment later and holding a small bottle up in front of him.

"To Hannah?" He asked with a glance around at the others.

"To Hannah!"


End file.
